Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many computer systems use models to generate actionable outputs.
By way of example, some computer systems include business systems. Business systems can include, for instance, customer relations management (CRM) systems, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, among others. These types of systems sometimes attempt to model various processes and phenomena that occur in conducting the business of an organization that deploys the system.
Such models can be relatively complicated. For instance, some organizations may sell millions of different variations of different products. Each product can be represented by a stock keeping unit (SKU). By way of example, a department store may sell shoes. There may be hundreds of different styles of shoes, each of which comes in many different sizes, many different colors, etc.
It can be difficult to manage these large volume. Conventional dynamic programming and optimal control methods are often viewed as being impractical to solve such large scale problems. This can be especially true when items, such as SKUs, are not independent. These conventional methods are not scalable to large numbers of SKUs, because it is often impractical to construct and update correlation functions that represent the correlations between the different SKUs.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.